50 sentences through Harry and Hermione
by DinosaurEyes
Summary: 50 sentence drabbles on Harry and Hermione, from life to love to death to birth - first try, please read and review.


**(1) **_**Air**_

it would figure that the first time he saw her bushy hair and buck toothed smile, all the air would fly out of his lungs like he was seven again and had just been socked in the stomach with Aunt Petunias frying pan by Dudley.

**(2) **_**Apples**_

It's strange that apples would be his favorite fruit, she thinks, because she knows that he didn't need the boring old regular fruits, and could have the pick of any crop he wanted – what she doesn't know is, the plain everyday things are the things he treasures, and if Hermione isn't his apple, he'll be damned.

**(3) **_**Beginnings**_

Harry feels like the woman sitting across from him is someone he's met before, only he can't figure out when, so he sits next to the lanky red head and smiles nervously at her – she flushes, straightens her spine and offers her hand -

'_**Hermione Granger, charmed'**_

**(4) **_**Bugs**_

when Ritas Skeeters latest report comes out and Harry is flushing from embaresment at her from across the table, and Ron isn't speaking to either of them, she grits her teeth, grabs Harry's tie, pulls him close and whispers

'so help me god harry, I will crush this woman like the bug that she is for causing you this much trouble' and is rather shocked when he closes the distance between them.

**(5) **_**Coffee **_

He always love how she can wake him up better than anything else can in the morning, no matter what the adverts say.

**(6) **_**Dark**_

she won't talk about it, but her recurring nightmare is that he will eventually fade away into the darkness, and leave everything behind, and so she tries her utmost hardest to make him laugh.

_**(7) Despair **_

When he sees her body lying on the hard stone floor, the world falls away from him and nothing matters anymore, but knowing she's safe, because she can't be dead, she just _can't_

**(8) **_**Doors**_

when she opens her door, and he is standing there, older and leaner and back from wherever it was he disappeared to all those years ago, she takes the only course of action left to her, and closes the door in his face, because he just cannot be real, and she isn't ready to face losing him again.

**(9) **_**Drink**_

the day before he gets married, the lads drag him out to get smashed, and the next day, he gets an earful from his very indignant, girlfriend now wife – but only before he barfs on Great Aunt Muriel

**(10) **_**Duty**_

she sobs at night, because in her heart she knows it will always be him, no matter what, and he will always want to do it alone, just because he's Harry, and selfless and she knows that no matter what, she will be there with him, because she's Hermione, and selfish.

**(11) **_**Earth**_

she loves how he smells, earthy and warm and s_afe, _and she inhales deeper with every (unexpected, unforgotten, loved) hug he bestows on her.

**(12) **_**End**_

she had always known that he was going to pick the popular, pretty red – head over her, even before he met her, because Harry Potter was a Prince, and Ginny Weasley was most definitely a princess, and Hermione? Hermione was going to make sure that when the time came, she would accept the ending, and leave them to their happily ever after's.

**(13) **_**Fall**_

Harry would never forget the way Hermione looked when she fell, like a broken stringless puppet, grotesque in its very nature, because she was Hermione, and someone with that much _life _just wasn't allowed to do that.

**(14) **_**Fire**_

She had always known that being his friend was like playing with fire, and those who played with fire got burnt – but she had known the risks, and so when Bellatrix raised her wand again, she smiled.

**(15) **_**Flexible**_

It surprised him that she could be that – _flexible _– in bed, not that he was complaining.

**(16) **_**Flying**_

Hermione hated flying, loathed with a passionactually, but how could she resist saying yes when Harry offered her lessons?

**(17) **_**Food**_

It had always repulsed her when Ron ate, but she would watch Harry with fascination as he carefully selected his meals, because in truth, he was the one desert she couldn't have

**(18) **_**Foot**_

Harry can't resist playing with Harmony's foot, even after his wife tells him to go to bed, just because he can't believe he brought something so perfect into the world with her.

**(19) **_**Grave**_

Hermione puts that word on the list of 'things not to be said in her presence' after she overhears a discussion about what Harry would want on his tombstone if he doesn't survive the war.

**(20) **_**Green**_

The flowers sitting clenched in his hand are slightly wilting, but the smell green and fresh and she accepts them with a smile and a kiss.

**(21) **_**Head**_

Harry had always followed his heart over his head, even in the most idiotic of solutions, while Hermione had always planned out everything down to the last detail – maybe that was why they fit so well together

**(22) **_**Hollow**_

When she dies, he becomes even more obsessed with the stone, and when she comes back to him, it's worth every life he ended for it.

**(23) **_**Honor**_

She places his hand gently in the bowl of murlap, the words 'I will not punch another student' etched into the back of his hand, and she smiles guiltily and flushes, because Malfoy's nose breaking was a wonderful sound.

**(24) **_**Hope**_

After Ron had left, She had taken to counting how many beautiful things had come her way to give her hope, just because she had beautiful things to count – but she would never admit to the man – boy sitting across from her that the most beautiful thing she had ever seen was him.

**(25) **_**Light**_

It amazed him that even after everything that had happened and was going to happen, she laughed and the world was dazzling once more.

**(26) **_**Last**_

Hermione could never really tell him about how she felt like they were the last two people on earth whenever he smiled at her.

**(27) **_**Metal**_

The pan is warm and heavy as his own hands rest on top of hers, gently steering the burnt food away from the stove

**(28) **_**New**_

He revels in the delight she has every time there is a fresh snow fall, and the snowflakes land in their hair as they kiss.

**(29) **_**Old**_

Hermione knows that she will follow Harry forever, and if that means finding horcruxes at the age of ninety then so be it, he's worth it.

**(30) **_**Peace**_

it was wrong, so so wrong how calm she could look in death, if he could hate her, he did then, for he was left alone, and she was at peace.

**(31) **_**Poison**_

Hermione knows about the poison running through her veins, slowly killing her every day, but she casts an illusion spell and goes outside to sit with him, because until he's safe and happy, she can't lie down and sleep.

**(32) **_**Pretty**_

She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world, or the nicest, or the fastest, or the strongest (and god forbid should she not be the smartest) but to him, she was gorgeous

**(33) **_**Rain**_

"may I have this dance?" He asks, blowing wet hair out of his face "why of course" she grins, and they twirl and glide under the rain.

**(34) **_**Regret**_

It is too late for regrets now, she has a job to do, and if he is happy with Ginny, then she will do everything in her power to make it so.

**(35) **_**Roses**_

On their first date, She gives him roses.

**(36) **_**Secret**_

Hermione had always hated secrets, so much that she went to lengths to uncover them, so when they finally announced their engagement, she burst into tears before a bewildered (and very scared) Harry/

**(37) **_**Snakes**_

She can hear him at night in their small tent, thrashing and flailing, so she climbs into his bed, and stays with him until all the trembles are gone, and in the morning she'll yell at him again for opeining his mind to that demon.

**(38) **_**Snow**_

Harry hates Christmas, Hogwarts feels lonely and abandoned, even more so when She leaves.

**(39) **_**Solid**_

He liked her when she studied, because she was tangable and solid, unlike the flighty girls who changed affections every day, and he knew that tomorrow she would be there studying again.

**(40) **_**Spring**_

Hermione hates spring, reminds her too much of him, a fresh gust of wind in her life, brightening her day and making her love him, so when the first flower opens its petals, she bars the doors against the memorys.

**(41) **_**Stable**_

"is the chair stable?" he asks worridley "of course it is you butt nugget, you think I would put out child in an unstable chair?"

"sorry dear"

**(42) **_**Strange**_

Harry has always been different, but Hermione likes him for who he is, not who they think he is.

**(43) **_**Summer**_

The days of summer dribble by for her, and she comforts herself with small pleasures in the dusty and gloomy house she's been locked up in with the others for the summer, by dancing to her broken music box and pretending her invisible partner has a crooked smile and green eyes

**(44) **_**Taboo**_

When he hears her screams above, the only thing he curse is himself for not paying attention.

**(45) **_**Ugly**_

She knows she is plain – hell, people tell her everyday – but even ugly ducklings can be beautiful swans, and she is with him.

**(46) **_**War**_

Her face would change when she thought about what had happened, and a little piece fo his heart broke every time, for they had promised to not think of it.

**(47) **_**Water**_

"sorry Hermione, I think your gorgeous" and all is well again, water under her bridge.

**(48) **_**Welcome**_

He can always count on a big enthusiastic hug from her when summer ends, and hates the smothering, but when she greets him with a cool hello and stalks by, he can't help but wonder why he feels destroyed.

**(49) **_**Winter**_

It was funny how most of his heart had been buried with her, leaving behind a cold, frozen hole

**(50) **_**Wood**_

She has never confided how special having her wand made her feel, powerful and beautiful and different, just from a piece of wood – but when she sees the broken glasses and emerald eyes shining with wonder at her, she knows that she s found something even better.


End file.
